Chante avec moi
by Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui
Summary: EN RÉÉCRITURE. Une malédiction a été lancée sur Poudlard, mais qu'elle est donc cette malédiction? Chanter pour livrer son coeur? Certainement pas, à moins que... JL


**CHANTE AVEC MOI**

**Simple Tirade est de retour. Elle a décidé de travailler fort sur ses anciennes fics dans l'espoir de les rendre toutes belles. **

**Cette histoire est inspirée de l'épisode Once More with Feelings de Buffy. Il s'agit donc d'une songfic. Proposez-moi des chansons si vous croyez qu'elles collent avec l'histoire. Ça me ferait très plaisir. ^^ **

**Bonne lecture. **

Prologue

Un vieillard vêtu d'une longue cape noire marchait rapidement dans un couloir longeant le mur. Nerveux, il jetait sans cesse un regard inquiet derrière son épaule par crainte d'être suivi. Les quelques torches qui éclairaient le passage donnait une forme horrifiante à l'ombre de l'homme qui s'étalait sur le mur de pierres suintantes. Son dos était recourbé par l'âge et la maladie et, des longues manches de sa cape, s'échappaient deux mains pâles, flétries. On eut dit les mains d'un squelette. Chaque parcelle de sa peau visible semblait crevassée et marquées de veines violacées. Le peu de cheveux jaunis qui lui restait collait à son crâne en sueur. Il transportait avec difficulté une lourde mallette usée.

Face à la dernière porte du couloir, l'homme sortit de sous sa chemise sale une clé dorée ternie par les années et ouvrit la porte. Au centre de la pièce trônait un énorme chaudron plein d'un liquide bouillonnant.

Pendant quelques secondes, le vieil homme se tint debout devant l'immense chaudron humant la brume verdâtre qui s'en échappait. Le laboratoire était imprégné d'une forte odeur de moisissure. La pièce n'était éclairée que par le feu qui réchauffait l'étrange potion dans le chaudron noirci. Fébrilement, il déposa sa mallette sur une petite table branlante et l'ouvrit pour en révéler le contenu : un grimoire de potions qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours, divers ingrédients et un étrange talisman en or serti d'une impressionnante émeraude polie.

Un à un, l'homme ajouta les derniers ingrédients qui permettrait à la potion d'être enfin prêtre. À chaque nouvel ingrédient, un murmure sifflotant s'échappait des lèvres blanches de la forme encapuchonnée.

Quand on n'entendit plus que les bulles remontant à la surface de la mixture, maintenant rouge sang, un petit bruit d'explosion ce fit entendre dans le corridor. Un bruit de pas sec s'en suivi et finalement, une autre personne vêtue d'une cape noire se glissa dans la pièce sombre. Son corps semblait plus jeune, plus fort. La vie ne l'avait pas encore écrasé de son poids. Sure de lui, le nouveau venu parlait avec une voix jeune et claire:

-Est-ce que la potion est prête?

Le premier homme hocha de la tête.

-Vous avez le talisman?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Bien, préparez-moi cela, déclara le jeune homme en se tournant vers le grimoire abandonné par le vieillard.

Le vieil homme trempa alors une louche dans la potion et commença à tracer à même le sol un cercle parfait qui semblait fait de sang. Satisfait de son travail, il nettoya la louche avec minutie et la rangea dans sa mallette défraichie. Il prit alors le talisman et le déposa au centre même du cercle magique. Il recula alors jusqu'au mur et, fatigué, s'y appuya.

L'autre homme continua sa lecture quelques moments. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement au rythme des mots qu'il lisait. Enfin, il se dirigea vers le centre du cercle tout en sortant un long poignard de ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. Brusquement, il leva les yeux vers le vieillard.

-Que fais-tu encore là, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Le vieillard tendit sa main décharnée. Avec un soupir, le jeune sorcier lança une poche débordante de gallions vers le vieil homme qui l'attrapa avec aisance désarmante. Avec une lenteur extrême, il ouvrit la pochette pour en extraire une pièce qu'il serra entre les quelques dents qu'il lui restait. Satisfait de reconnaitre de vrais gallions, il referma la pochette et observa le jeune homme quelques instants de plus.

- Hé bien, partez maintenant, lança celui-ci, exaspéré.

Avec une lenteur calculée, le vieillard marcha vers sa précieuse mallette et y fourra la petite fortune qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et, le dos tourné, il lança à son compagnon :

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. On ne dérange pas un démon vengeur impunément.

Le silence régna dans le laboratoire pour plusieurs longues minutes après le départ du vieux sorcier. Finalement, la respiration haletante, le jeune sorcier leva le couteau à la hauteur de son poignet et glissa la lame sur sa peau. Les gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le talisman et, à son contact, se dispersèrent comme une toile d'araignée, jusqu'à limite du cercle magique. Le jeune recula à l'extérieur du cercle et prononça alors l'incantation dument retenue du vieux grimoire.

À partir du centre du talisman et suivant les chemins de sang, une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce auparavant obscure. Quand enfin, la lumière faiblit, une créature à la peau rouge flamboyante et à l'aspect vaguement humain se tenait au centre du cercle. Le monstre était complètement nu. Chaque ride, chaque muscle était visible à travers sa peau mince et son corps semblait n'être fait que de bosses grossières tant il avait la peau sur les os. Ses yeux noirs brillants fixaient l'humain avec dédain. Le sort avait fonctionné. La chose qui se tenait devant le jeune homme pourrait l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, demanda impérieusement le monstre d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme frissonna avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

- J'implore votre aide dans mon entreprise. Je dois faire payer un homme.

La créature observa le pitoyable humain devant lui; son regard le clouant sur place. Il sondait son esprit, cherchait les motifs de cette demande, devinait la victime...les victimes plutôt. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de silence étouffant, la bête se décida :

- Vous connaissez les termes. Il faudra payer par le sang.

- Exactement. Et Albus Dumbledore a beaucoup de sang jeune à sa disposition. Et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à ses précieuses pupilles pour le faire souffrir.

Le démon avança sa main aux ongles aussi longs que des griffes de fauve et, avec un dégout apparent, le jeune homme la serra. Une douleur aigüe le traversa des pieds à la tête comme un éclair traverserait le corps d'un pauvre homme. Il tomba à genoux au sol, laissa échapper un gémissement et relâcha enfin la main de la créature. Dans un éclair aveuglant, le démon partit accomplir son horrible besogne.

Le jeune resta longtemps sur le sol observant la marque sur sa main. Un cercle qui semblait avoir était apposé au fer chaud tant la chair était à vif. Le contrat était signé. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.


End file.
